User blog:Revan UltraBlaster/Prime Mansion
Prime Mansion By Revan UltraBlaster A.K.A Avner_Prime It was the Day before Halloween and everyone was ready to begin going trick and treating around their neighborhood block. Jay Legoninjago Blaster Niceshot , and Anakin Recinos all came to this one house around the edge of the corner. The Address was all rusted and barely visiable to read, the only thing that all of them could make out was a 5. They all became overcomed with fear, for their was the Lore of the Old abandoned House of Alexander Blaster. Though he was rumoured to have fallen towards the end of the Clone Wars they were all still Frightened By the old tales. "You go First" Exclaimed Jay as he pointed towards Anakin. "But i don't think this is safe we should move on" Stated Blaster. "But this house might have loads of candy we have to go" Said Anakin. As Jay and Anakin started arguing over who should go in first Blaster noticed a slight unsettled movement of the curtains on the second floor. Though Anakin and Jay were unaware of the movement of the Curtains on the Second floor Blaster felt a slight chill go right through him. The feeling left Blaster feeling very unsettled, but Blaster was not the only one who felt the chill. Jay and Anakin felt the chill go through them as well. "Lets all leave" all of them said in Unison, as they all started walking away from the house they felt a slight disturbance in the Force. They all stopped and looked directly at the house one more time and saw a Bright Red Light and they all began to felt weak as one by one they all fell while staring at the bright red light. A few hours later they began to awaken as they all noticed that they were just inside of the House of Alexander Blaster. "What are we going to do now we are trapped!!!!" Screamed Jay in a Frightened Tone. "We shall find a way out Jay, don't worry" Replied Blaster Calmly. They both looked around the surroundings and found that Anakin Had been right by them the entire time. The three of them rushed up the stairs in a sudden panic then they reached the top of the stairs and thought they saw something move, "It is nothing" Anakin Stated Frightenedly. They three of them Brushed it off but started to move slower and watch their surroundings more and more.They arrived at a door that was closed,They began to open the door as they started hearing a loud creaking as the door slowly started opening, Blaster and Jay stopped pushing the door and it appeared as if it was going to stop but it didn't. They all came in slowly and extremely Frightened and looked around as they saw a desk and a chair with a person that appeared to be sitting in the chair."Who is there!?!?" Blaster, Jay, and Anakin said in unison. There was a break and not a word was said as they awaited a reply from the mysterious figure to reply to their question." Welcome to my Mansion, Prime Mansion" said the Mysterious Man, they could all tell that the person they were talking to must be a man by the sound of his voice. "Who are you?" yelled Blaster." Well now have you not heard of the tales of this place and of his owner?" Yes i have heard of them but most of us thought that the it was just a tale to tell us to mind our own business and not to get involved in other's affairs. "You were all right there that is a good lesson but the tale you have heard about this place and it's owner is true, very much true" Said the Man. This Mansion was once mine and still is, I fought bravely through the Clone Wars and did not make it back as soon as i wanted."Wait you are Alexander Blaster!?!?" Yelled the three of them in Unison. Yes and no, I was once Alexander Blaster, I was Severely wounded after my ship took massive damage during the Battle of Coruscant. I began falling back into the Atmosphere and i was announced dead, but as most people do not know is that i was cloned with my memories and the strength and power of a former Great Force Wielder and Jedi Master. I am Now Revan Ultrablaster. I am Alexander Blaster and Revan the Prodical Knight. Welcome to Prime Mansion!!!! yelled Revan. Blaster,Jay, and Anakin looked like they had seen a ghost, partly because they did, they knew Revan before he was Revan and now he is back alive again. This was too much for the three of them to handle, so they slowly began to leave, but Revan noticed and said "Why are you leaving so fast! I did not give you permission to leave!!Blaster Jay and Anakin looked back at Revan in Discontent."We Do not need Permission to leave Alex erm......... i mean Revan."Said Blaster in a quite calm tone. Revan began to approach the trio and started raising his hands as if he was about to attack, and without warning he did attack and dealt a fatal blow to Jay. Blaster and Anakin looked in Severe Sorrow as one of their friends fell. Blaster and Anakin began to attack back as Blaster Drew His Commando blaster Rifle and as Anakin Drew His Lightsaber. Revan and Anakin began to fight in a intense fight Anakin was fight fiercely and cut Revan in several places to put him in Severe pain. Little did they know that Revan was able to self heal because of his extensive connection to the force that he had recently been given. Revan unannounced used Force Lightning on Blaster and decided to draw his second Saber hidden in the arm of his Cloak. He nearly Finished Blaster off until Anakin Jumped in front of the barrage of lightning and took the onslaught. Anakin unaware of the second saber yet was Hit and he fell to the floor silently. It was just Revan and Blaster. Blaster started shooting at Revan with intense fury and decided to pick up Anakin's Lightsaber out of Anakin's hand And decided to start attacking Revan. Revan was in close combat and found a match to him in fighting. Blaster was hitting Revan in places that made it hard for Revan to keep fighting. Revan was unable to land a single blow on Blaster. Blaster was in a position of power. A position of power that Blaster did not like. Revan was severely Hurt and unable to move but Blaster forgot very soon that Revan has a healing effect that heals his wounds because of his increased connection to the force. Revan was healing but slower than he would usually which was quite odd because he could heal from many wounds.Meanwhile Blaster was debating if he should take him to Rebellion Prison or if he should end Revan here.Revan Started laughing while having a Sinister Grin on his face. "What is Wrong with you, you've been defeated!" Retorted Blaster in a Loud yell. Revan soon replied and said" I am not defeated have you already forgot what happened to me i have been defeated once but i can still heal faster then any other Force Wielder in this galaxy." Blaster soon discovered that he might be in danger very soon and asked Revan a question on why he decided to kill Jay and Anakin in cold blood for no reason."Because have you not heard the tale of Revan? Before he was a prodical knight and a Jedi Master he was a Jedi Knight with his padawan Malak and a fleet of ships and a army of soliders. They headed out to battle during the Great Hyperspace War, when they returned after the Hyperspace war was over they seemed changed and tainted by the dark side. He later became the Dark lord of the Galaxy and later after that became the Prodical knight. I am the True Revan i am not just Alexander Blaster anymore........ i am Revan Ultrablaster!!!!!" Revan made a quick move and managed to throw blaster off of him and retrieved both of his Lightsabers, which were odd colors. One Saber had a Red Saber Crystal and the other had a Rare Purple Crystal. Then after noticing that Blaster relised that during Revan's Speech the only way to Finish this was to use the Force gift he has but never likes using. He used his commando blaster Rifle and stunned Revan and started doing a Force Mind wipe. Later Blaster finished his Ceramony with Revan's mind and restored the memories of Alexander Blaster and erased the Memories of Revan the Sith Lord. He decided to take Revan to the Rebel Base where 2 Jedi Masters stilll stood. He asked the Remaining Jedi Masters what they should do to Revan. They all decided to Rename Revan as Avner Prime and let him join the Jedi ranks yet again. But not as a Jedi Knight but as one of the few remaining Jedi Masters. Blaster never came back and never looked back but remembered that he had saved the life of the Manacing Revan Ultrablaster.The Newly Made Avner Prime started wondering the day he would one day see his friends from his old Squad (Super Troopers) as he looked down at a Holopad with pictures of all of his old Squad Mates. Avner never again saw his friends as he died after the rise of the new Republic and helped Luke start a new Age of the Republic and served as Luke's loyal number 2 during the Training of the New Jedi Order. He was Succedded by his Children and taught them everything he Knew.Blaster always remembered the times of the once great Super troopers and always thought about that Halloween night where he saved a life that took 2 others. The worst part was....... he never finished Trick or Treating that night!!!!!!! The End Happy First Birthday to the Super Troopers Wiki!!!!We are Forver United Category:Blog posts